Escort
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Dead fic. A new program at Bayville Public forces the Xmen and Brotherhood together. What follows changes their lives forever. Please read Author's note beforehand. It's important.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own the characters from X-Men: Evolution. I do, however, own all the new recruits, doctors, teachers with names, and extras in this story. They really are my own creation and I would prefer you not plagiarize my work by copying them. Thanks.

Escort was written in correlation with Kira Kei Jinx. She helped give the characters a voice when I needed help and suggested a couple plot lines for the story. I own her a lot. Thanks!

On the story itself, I promise no accent to be correct. I also don't promise the characters are exactly the same. Most of this story was written late at night and therefore is a lot weirder. Heh. It is also important to note that I planned this story after not seeing the First Season for three years. That said, I know Lance comes from a foster home and I included that. However, I tweaked all the Brotherhood's pasts for my own pleasures. I think you'll like what I did, though.

It is also important to state that I... er... changed something else. I know Jean, Scott, and Lance were seniors and supposed to graduate at the end. However, I planned a million and one things with them in school with the others. So.. For no reason at all... I have them all repeating their senior year. Yeah.. Bare with me.

Also, upon request from many people, I have put Mrs. Lynda Davidson in as the vice principal. For all of you, she is a fire breathing teen in an adult's body and has a tendency to side with the underdog. In this story, she was placed in the school after mutants were revealed, by Xavier, to keep Kelly in check, though no one's sure how she met the Professor.

Of course, I ingored the Morlocks thing. I happen to kinda like Evan, so I kept him around.

And for the record, I dare you to try and argue Toad's age and grade. He is 17 and still in tenth grade. So says the bio on the first disc in Season Two. I checked. Four times.

Thank you for your time. Please enjoy. Love, saichanlovestoad.

* * *

The clock struck five o'clock in the evening and Principal Kelly walked out of his office. He was now standing in the middle of the vice principal's office, facing a very serious adult's face set in a frown and five casually furious teenage ones. The adult face belonged to Charles Xavier. The teenagers, in order from the left to the right, were Fred Dukes, Tabitha Smith, Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers, and Todd Tulanksy.

" Well, Kelly, here's the paperwork you asked for," came a female's voice before the door opened. In walked a buxomness brunette with striking, fiery green eyes. Her purple skirt swung about her knees, her silk blouse clinging to her body. Her jacket was over one arm, the other holding out a stack of papers.

" Thank you, Lynda," Kelly took the papers. She arched an eyebrow.

" That's Mrs. Davidson, to you, Principal Kelly. You said we could be friendly, I didn't," she sneered, walking away and leaning against her desk. He twitched at her attitude, whereas Xavier smiled.

" Yo, Mizz Davasin!" Toad exclaimed, waving at her. She blinked in his direction, smiled warmly, then hardened her face back down to ice.

" Kindly try to hurry this meeting up, Kelly. I have a chicken to bake at home," Mrs. Davidson ordered, crossing her ankles and folding her arms under her chest. Again, Principal Kelly twitched.

" Well, not to keep Mrs. Davidson any longer, our proposition is very simple, Mr. Kelly. We would like you to reconsider your expulsion of Mr. Tulansky, Mr. Alvers, and Mr. Dukes," Xavier said, motioning to the paperwork, " They have done their assigned community service and no longer on probation,"

" I can see that," he answered, flipping through all the papers. Then he absentmindedly held them out to Mrs. Davidson. She looked at them in disgust before snatching them out of his hands and dropping them onto her desk. Half the pile spilled onto the floor, " Aren't you going to get that?"

" Maybe later,"

" I gots it fer ya, Mizz Davasin!" Toad dropped down and started to gather up the papers. Instantly, Quicksilver began to help. Sighing, Lance to started to pick up the papers for her.

" If only the three were expelled, why, Xavier, are Mr. Maximoff and Miss Smith here?"

" Well, they were concerned of their fellow Brothern," Xavier smiled happily as the three boys carefully stacked the papers on the vice principal's desk. She rewarded them with gracious smiles.

" Don't you mean Brethren?"

" No, no. They are the Brotherhood. Therefore, they are Brothern,"

" How... cute,"

" Any day now, gentlemen," Mrs. Davidson interjected, tapping her watch. Xavier smiled at her, while Kelly just looked frustrated.

" I don't think our school has a place for such... Brothern. I would ask Mr. Maximoff not return to school tomorrow either. Now that his father is a convict, I don't have to have him here. Miss Smith, however, is perfectly fine," to that, Kelly received gasps and fury.

" How fucking dare you!" Quicksilver shouted, suddenly on his feet, " I wasn't even here when they were expelled! What the hell am I being expelled for?!"

" You can't do that! We weren't even expelled for a good reason!" Lance roared, getting up to a rolling earthquake.

" That! That display of power is why I expelled you, you all!" Kelly's voice shook as he said it, backing up. Xavier held out his hand to the Brotherhood. Despite instinct, they stopped.

" Mr. Kelly, I think you are acting rashly. I'll have you know that the Brothern are receiving training at the Institute now. Their powers are perfectly controllable," he informed him. Glances were exchanged, " To be honest, I'm surprised you were frightened before. They all seem to have been to control their powers long before ever coming to the Institute,"

" I-I see... well... the d-deal... is...um... fine... they may return to the school..." Kelly said, running a hand through his hair, " Although I would still like it recorded that they were expelled. Except for Mr. Maximoff,"

" Now hold on just one second, Kelly," Mrs. Davidson snapped, getting off her desk and facing him, " If that's on their records, they wouldn't get into college! I demand you take it off!"

" Mrs. Davidson..." Kelly chuckled, " I highly doubt they've even thought of college. Besides, I'm sure their... grades and track records will keep them out of all the good schools anyways,"

" If you don't take that back, this fucking instant, Kelly, you pompous, sexist, racist bastard, I'm going to put my three inch heels as far up your ass as I can," she breathed out in the calmest, deadliest voice they'd all ever heard. He stared at her as she turned ice cold eyes on him, " Every student has a chance for a better future. Only people like you destroy their hope to get to that future. Take it back,"

" Go, Miss D," Quicksilver said, clapping for her. Lance elbowed him in the ribs and shushed him.

" We'll talk about this later, Mrs. Davidson," Kelly said, inching away, " Now... Xavier... I um... thought it might come to this, and I've decided on a program I'd like the... Brothern to complete,"

" Of course,"

" I call it the Escort program," he said, taking out a sheet of paper. Lance covered Quicksilver's mouth before he could say anything, " Each member will be escorted from one class to another by a respected student, to assure that they are, in fact, attending school,"

" Wait," Mrs. Davidson said, waving her hand, " So, instead of getting rid of them, you're forcing five students who don't want to be here to go to every single class?"

" Well, yes,"

" Okay, I've heard enough. I'm going home," she walked behind her desk and started to pack up her paperwork and things. Xavier motioned for Kelly to continue.

" Well, I've chosen the students to accompany them," Kelly started looking for the paper. Mrs. Davidson held it up as she gathered up her bags, " Thank you. Now, let's see here. Mr. Alvers will be escorted by... um... Mrs. Davidson, this isn't my list,"

" I know. I found it on your desk. It needed some tweaking, so I, ya know, helped myself," she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder, " It's a bad habit in my family. Sorry. Don't worry, though. That list'll work just fine,"

" Well... "

" See you Monday, Kelly. Mr. Tulansky, stay out of trouble, for once?" she winked in his direction, " That goes for you two as well, Mr. Alvers, Mr. Maximoff. Good evening, the rest of you," with that, she strolled out of her office, lighting a cigarette as she went. When the door shut, all eyes turned back to Kelly.

" As I was saying, Mr. Alvers will be escorted by Miss Katherine Pryde," Kelly began, " Mr. Maximoff by Mr. Evan Daniels. Miss Smith by Mr. Kurt Wagner. Mr. Dukes by Mr. Scott Summers. And Mr. Tulansky by... 'I've got it covered, Kelly... don't worry'... okay..." he shook his head.

" Well, that sounds wonderful, Mr. Kelly. Now, if you don't mind, we all have other places to be, I'm sure," Xavier said, folding his hands together. Kelly nodded.

Good byes were exchanged, then everyone departed from the office. The Brothern thanked Xavier for his support, but hurried off to Lance's Jeep when Logan showed up with Xavier's ride. Xavier just waved good bye and got into the car.

At the Jeep, Tabby was laughing and dancing in celebration. Lance revved the car to life, then sat down and buckled up. Fred climbed in the back, easily grabbing Tabby and pulling her into the backseat with him. Quicksilver pushed her to the side as he took his seat in back. Toad, however, didn't get in.

" Yo, I'ma gonna see ya guys later. I need ta go ta the airport," Toad informed the others, shoving his hands into his pockets. They gave him weird looks, " Ona my old friends iz flyin' in an' she wants me ta meet her there,"

" Oh.. Well, hop in. I'll give you a lift," Lance opened the front door for him. He shook his head.

" Naw, I gots a ride waitin'. I'll see ya later... maybe tamorrow. I gots ta.. Um... help her move in. She's got an apartment an' all," he thumbed off in one direction. Lance shrugged, shutting the door, " See ya,"

" Bye-bye," Quicksilver said, waving with both hands. Toad saluted them as Lance switched gears and backed up. They waved before heading off towards home, " He was saying 'she' right?"

" That's what he was saying," Lance answered, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Toad slip off towards teacher parking, " He gets weirder an' weirder, I swear,"

* * *

Toad walked through the airport, constantly checking the time and looking around. The flight was supposed to come in at six, and it wasn't delayed. He was pretty sure he was late, but he didn't have a watch so he had no idea. Eventually, he found the gates he was supposed to be at. People were everywhere, hugging or talking on cell phones. He got up on tippy toe, searching for her.

" Damn, why I gotta be short?" he muttered, scanning the crowd for her familiar face. Not seeing her, he started to walk through the crowd, not bothering to say excuse me. Then he spotted a girl grabbing a piece of luggage off the belt, " Heatha? Heatha, iz dat chu?"

A slender, elegant girl turned around, her brown ponytail snapping back. Her wide green eyes behind small glasses stared at him, her face flushing red. Her hands immediately straightened her skirt, then jumped to check her princess tee. Finally, she broke down in tears, running forward.

" Oh my gawd, Todd! It's really you!!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his tiny waist. She caught him in a deep, passionate kiss and he drew her closer as they did. They broke the kiss only to say 'it's really you' before going back to kissing. After a few moments, Toad came up for air.

" I got chu flowers," he gasped, holding her with one arm and showing her the roses with the other. She started to cry again, easing herself off him and grasping the flowers to her chest.

" They're beautiful, Todd,"

" Jus' like chu, baby cakes," he kissed her cheek gently. Her face burned red, " I'll get yer stuff," he hopped off and started to gather her many bags.

" You got taller then you let on, Todd. You're such the little liar," she cooed, playing with one of the roses, " Do you need help?"

" Na uh, I gots it, sweetie. I wouldn't want ya ta hurt ya leg," he glanced down at the scar slashed across her right leg. They were both quiet for a second, then he cleared his throat, " Um... do ya have a car or somethin'?"

" Oh yes, baby, of course. Daddy rented me a little thing before I ever got on that plane," she assured him, letting him lead her out of the airport, " We just need to go pick it up, is all,"

" How's ya Daddy doin'?" he asked, heading over to the rent-a-car area of the airport. The valet looked at them, " Name's... what chu use?"

" Um... Tulansky,"

" Ya adorable. Yo, dats Tulansky, my good sir," he added on to the valet. Heather smiled at the flowers. The valet left to get their car.

" Daddy's fine, by the way. He sends his love," she said, " How're your friends? Will I get to meet them tonight?"

" Naw. I wuzz sorta thinkin' we could go over ta ya new place an' ya know, break it in," he suggested in a soft voice. Her face turned red, but she shook her head very fast.

" I'm not ready yet, sweetheart. We haven't even been dating six months yet!" she exclaimed as the valet came back with a little blue car. He got out and handed Toad the car keys, " But you're more then welcomed to spend the night, if you want to,"

" Ya don't mind?"

" Not if you don't,"

" Hell yes!"

" You're funny, baby," she said, watching as he put all her stuff in the backseat, " I start at Bayville High on Monday. You aren't gonna leave me by my lonesome, will you?"

" Fuck no, Heatha. I wuv ya way too much," he slammed the trunk shut, " Um.. Ya have ta drive. I don't know how,"

" I know," she inched closer, " Might I say that I disapprove of your bad boy Brothern thing," he opened his mouth but she put a finger to his lips, " And might I say, Todd Tulansky, it really, really turns me on,"

Heather pulled him into another deep throated kiss, holding his head where it was. She pushed him against the side of the car, pushing their bodies together from ankle to lips. His hand held her hips as close to his as humanly possible, his grip tightening and loosening depending on the kiss. They took breaths, turned their heads opposite ways and continue to kiss.

" I love you, Todd Tulansky,"

" I love ya more, Heatha O'Connell,"

* * *

Come Monday, most of the school had heard about the Escort program thanks to Quicksilver's big, talkative mouth. When the Brothern returned to school, not a lot of people were very pleased. As they walked up the steps of the school, many people yelled things at them. However, they ignored them and just headed over to their escorts. The X-Men weren't reeling for joy, save for two. Kitty and Kurt looked drunk happy.

" Hi, Lance!" Kitty squeaked, before catching herself and looking cool. Lance snickered, walking over to her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" How's my girlfriend?"

" I'm fine. How're you?"

" Peachy," he put an arm around her, while Scott glared angrily at the new couple. They just beamed at each other.

" Hey, Daniels," Quicksilver greeted Evan, smacking him in the arm. Evan twitched, but didn't respond, " Man, you're rude. Not even a friendly he-"

" Hi, Maximoff,"

" Thank you,"

" Hey, Blue!" Tabby said, bumping into Kurt on purpose. He bumped her back, greeting her in German, " How's the fuzzy one?"

" Better now,"

" Aren't you cute?" she pinched his cheek, giggling. He grinned a big smile, " So, how's Amanda?" both got very quiet after that, until she bumped him again. He laughed, playing her game.

Suddenly, Toad grabbed Scott's wrist and checked his watch.

" What the hell, Tulansky!"

" What? Chu the only person I know who wears a workin' watch," Toad shrugged, turning away, " I neva found out if Elf Boi's image inducer tells time or not,"

" It does. Next time, use him," Scott readjusted his watch, " Or better yet, get your own,"

" Okay. Can I have yers?"

" I meant go buy one,"

" Why when yous got one dat works?"

" Scott, let it go," Jean interrupted the 'fight', grabbing Scott's arm. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Toad didn't even notice, " Are you looking for someone, Toad?"

" Yea', an' she's late fer the first time in her life,"

" She? She who?" Kurt asked, sounding interested.

" My girlfriend,"

All of them stopped and stared. Then Quicksilver started laughing hysterically and Kurt choked. Tabby snorted, very much like a boy. Scott shook his head whereas Lance just stared. Rogue rolled her eyes and Evan tried not to laugh. Fred and Kitty both got confused looks on their faces.

" You have a girlfriend?" Jean said in a shocked voice.

" There's her car," Toad pointed as a blue car pulled into the parking lot. Quicksilver stopped laughing as a brunette got out of the car, grabbing a book bag and purse before slamming the door, " HEATHA!! OVA HERE!!"

" Oh my Gawd, he's serious," Quicksilver gasped out as she hurried over, waving and pulling on her bags.

" TODD!!" she embraced him tightly, kissing him passionately, but innocently on the lips. Everyone gawked in either shock or horror. Heather let go, kissed him briefly again, then hopped off him.

" Yo, everyone, I want cha ta meet Heatha, my girlfriend," Toad put an arm around her waist. She brightly smiled at them, " What's wit chu guys?"

" Hello. I'm Jean," Jean finally said, holding out her hand. Heather shook it and greeted her in French, " You speak French?"

" Yes. I've lived in France for the past three years. And I'm French," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed to be talking about herself, " I speak French, Italian, Spanish, and English all fluently,"

" Could you teach me?" Kitty said, laughing. Heather chuckled, " Oh, I'm Katherine, but my friend's call me Kitty. This is my boyfriend, ee, boyfriend, Lance," she introduced him. He waved.

" Oh, Lance! From the Musketeers!" Heather said, smiling at Toad. The others exchanged looks, " Oh, that's what I call them. You know, Todd, Lance, and Pietro, since they're always together,"

" Good one! I can't believe I didn't come up with it myself!" Tabby exclaimed, smacking Heather on the back, " I'm Tabby, by the way, and this cutie's Kurt! He's my boy toy,"

" You must be the Elf Boi I've heard so much about," she shook hands with him. He shot a glare at Toad, who stuck his tongue out at him, " And, you, my good sir, must be Pietro,"

" Quicksilver, if you please," he said, smiling a million dollar smile at her as they shook hands. She frowned, her eyes turning slightly icy, before they returned to normal.

" I'm sorry, Pietro. I _disapprove_ of such _vile_ nicknames," her green eyes went to ice as they slide over to Toad. He shuddered visibly, " I prefer the names people were given at birth, sorry," she returned to the elegant woman she had been beforehand.

" That's okay,"

" Wonderful. Now, who are the rest of you?" she asked, kindly looking at all of them. Toad smiled behind her back, slipping his hand into his pockets.

The rest of the introductions were made. Heather happily greeted everyone, then drifted back and looped arms with Toad. They smiled at each other, kissing gently. Still, everyone stared.

" S-so... how long have you been datin' Toad?" Lance questioned, giving the couple a weird look. Heather twitched violently at that nickname, glaring at her one and only, before turning to answer Lance.

" Almost six months. I asked him out on New Years Eve,"

" Six months? Holy Gawd, when'd you meet him?" Quicksilver demanded, hands on his hips. Evan arched an eyebrow.

" In kindergarten, about thirteen years ago,"

" Kindergarten?" he repeated.

" Dat's right. She wuzz new an' we became instant best friends. We've been friends eva since," Toad told them, grinning evilly at them, " I told ya I had a best friend bafore ya guys,"

" Why Tulansky? Why him of all your classmates?" Scott probed, not looking or sounding satisfied. Heather gave him a look that dripped venom, but her tone was as civil as anyone else's.

" He was the only kid in the entire class not throwing paper balls at me or trying to pull my hair or steal my glasses. I wanted to eat lunch with him and he let me," she shrugged, " We had a lot in common. We still do, don't we, baby?"

" Sure do,"

" Now, I wanna meet this Wanda woman my Toddie fell in love with while I was over seas," Heather fixed her glasses, sounding a little serious. Toad weakly laughed, inching away from her, " Is she here or do I get to wait it out a little longer?"

" My sister doesn't attend high school,"

" Oh... okay,"

" Are you gonna hurt her?"

" Huh? Oh, heaven's no! I just wanted to see my competition!" she gave a laugh, her nails digging into Toad's shoulder. He shuddered at the pain.

" I have a question," came a dark voice from behind them. They all turned around to find themselves facing Mrs. Davidson, " It may be the last week of school, but do any of you plan on going to class today?"

" Oh my gawd!" Kitty shrieked, " When'd the bell ring?!"

" Ten minutes ago," Quicksilver casually said, " Didn't you notice?"

" Why didn't you say anything!!" Evan demanded, smacking him in the arm.

" And go to class? Wow. You totally underestimated us on that one," he said, pinching him hard, " And don't hit me, loser,"

" GO TO CLASS!!" Mrs. Davidson yelled above all the racket.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the Escort program was a hit would be lying. Although it did keep the Brothern in class for the last week of school, very few people seemed to enjoy it. For those who did, they were paired up with their chosen lovers. Which meant, Lance, Kitty, Tabby, Kurt, Toad, and Heather were very, very happy. As it turned out, Mrs. Davidson had been told by Toad three weeks ahead of the meeting that Heather was flying in from Paris and how much of a good student she was. So, Mrs. Davidson fixed the two up as escorts, just to bother Kelly, they assumed.

Then, school ended.

Everyone hurried off campus, cheering and dumping papers in the trash. Scott frowned furiously as the Brothern piled into Lance's Jeep, screaming at each other in joyous voices. Quicksilver gave Tabby a kiss, Toad heaved Heather into his lap, and Fred shook up soda and sprayed all of them with it. Lance smacked a couple people, shouting that they were heading off and to shut the fuck up. The jeep revved to life.

" A bunch of morons," Scott muttered, shaking his head as the jeep tore off towards the edge of the parking lot. Quicksilver yelped, nearly falling out, as Lance pulled a U-turn and sped back over, " What in the world?"

" SLOW DOWN, LANCE, OR YOU'LL RUN OVER SUMMERS!!" Tabby shrieked, Scott's eyes widening. Lance narrowed his eyes, " MOVE SCOTT!!!"

" Oh my-" Scott was pulled out of the way by Jean's power as Lance slammed on the brakes and the car spun to a stop. The only person not screaming was Lance. All the other Brothern were clinging to parts of the car for dear life.

" Learn to drive!!" Quicksilver shouted, paler then usual, his hair a wreck. Heather sank down in Toad's arms, which were bloody from her grip.

" WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PROVE, ALVERS!!!" Scott roared, smacking the driver's side of the door. Lance turned calm eyes on him, snapping his cell phone shut; the cell phone Xavier had so graciously given all the Brothern.

" I wasn't tryin' to prove nothin', Summers. Xavier just called to say we were to follow you home, is all," Lance hissed, smiling a devilish smile at him.

" Why?"

" How should I know? He didn't say,"

" Fine, but I'm leading,"

" That's what 'follow you home' means, genius,"

" Stop it, you two!" Jean said, waving her hands between the two. Lance frowned but leaned back, " Okay, but maybe you should let someone else drive,"

" Oh!! Me! Me!" Tabby shouted, jumping up in the back, " I wanna drive!!"

" No way, Tabby! I wanna drive! I never get to drive anymore!" Quicksilver protested, pushing her out of the way. She pushed him back and the two started to wrestle, falling onto the ground.

" I'll drive," Heather said, " But only if Toddie can sit up front with me,"

" Hell no! The two of you'll just make goo-goo eyes at each other! You'll get in a wreck for sure!!" Lance barked at her, " That's what happened to the damn rental car you had!!"

" Maybe you should drive, Lance," Jean said, patting his shoulder. He grinned at her and both Tabby and Quicksilver moaned, " Meet us at our parking space. I'm sure you know where it is,"

" What makes you say that?"

" Because 'Loser' was spray painted on the hood this morning," with that, Jean pulled Scott off before any more could be said. The Brothern were quiet for a moment, then Lance twisted around.

" Alright, which one of you assholes did it?" he demanded, glaring death, " I wrote jackass on his car. Which one of you changed it?!"

" I did," Toad said in a small voice, " Heatha thought it wuzz rude an' had me change it bafore the paint dried. Sorry," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

" Don't worry. You'll think he's a jackass before the summer's end," Tabby assured her, laughing with the rest of them. Lance rolled his eyes, hitting the gas and tearing off past the X-Men and towards Scott's car. In bright green spray paint was the word 'Loser'.

" I can't believe she accused Lance. That so screams Toad," Quicksilver said, leaning halfway out of the car.

" One of you is paying to have it removed," Scott informed them when he walked over. Kitty waved, and Lance blew her a kiss. She blushed, " Don't do that. It's disgusting,"

" Scott," Jean jerked him over to the car, " Be nice or I think they'll take the car apart next time," she climbed into the car and shut her door. The others all got in, asking why the Brothern were with them. Scott checked the mirrors.

" While we're young, Summers!"

" Shut up, Quicksilver! You've got one point to burn on your license before you lose it! Don't tell me how to drive!" Scott shouted, before backing up. The blond shrugged, " You all better be buckled up!"

" Just fuckin' drive your damn car, Summers!" Lance said, revving his engine. Scott twitched, hitting the gas and heading off. Lance sped off after him, hitting play on the CD that was in his car.

'We like to party' blared from the speakers and the Brotherhood all cheered, Tabby and Quicksilver standing up. Scott rolled his eyes as all of them started to sing and the music got louder.

" I can't believe we have to listen to this-" he was cut off by Kurt shouting for Lance to turn it up, " Oh no! If you want to listen to it, go over there!"

" Okay," Kurt disappeared and reappeared in the back seat, " Evan says turn it up! Really loud!!" with that, he disappeared and appeared next to Evan, " He's turning it up," The music steadily got louder until Kurt gave Toad a thumbs up. Kurt, Evan, and Kitty started to groove next to Rogue.

Scott was visibly twitching as they came to the gates of the Institute. Lance had pushed repeat and the song was still playing. When they pulled in, he left the music on and the whole Brotherhood danced around as he gathered all his junk. Toad and Heather were dancing together, laughing and kissing. Tabby grooved in between Fred and Quicksilver, her hands up. As soon as Scott parked the car, Kurt disappeared and joined in with Tabby. Evan started to dance with Jean, who was laughing and going with it. Kitty waited for Lance to get out of the car before dancing around him.

" At least you're not joining Rogue," Scott muttered as she got out of the car. She slightly smiled.

" I've got no one to dance with," was all she said as she headed up the steps. Suddenly blue light consumed her and she was pulled backwards. Wanda headed up the steps of the Institute, controlling Rogue.

" I called your name three times," Wanda said as the music ended and Lance turned off his car, " I assumed you couldn't hear me,"

" No. It's good to see ya, Wanda," Rogue said to her best friend, weakly smiling. Wanda nodded, following her the rest of the way up to the Institute.

" Who's she, Todd?" Heather asked, leaning over to him. He turned red, staring at his sneakers, " Oh... so that's Wanda, is it?" he nodded, " Wellllll... at least you replaced me with a Goth and not someone preppy,"

" Ya know I love ya, right, Heatha?"

" Sure I do," she brightly smiled, kissing his cheek, " It's not like you still like her, Todd. You love only me,"

" O-of course, Heatha. Ya my one an' only," he said, taking her hand and smiling. Heather beamed happily, giving him a hug, " Sos... ya not mad?"

" Of course not, baby. A crush is forgivable. I had one or two," she smoothed down her skirt, " Like I said, it's not like you still love her," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, before putting it to her heart.

" Heatha?"

" You are mine. I will love you forever, no matter what you feel or think. I'll be waiting for your call tonight, Todd," she kissed his hand, letting it drop, " Good bye, Todd. Enjoy your mutant moment, my pet. I have to call Daddy and tell him I'm on vacation,"

" Wait, why don't cha come with?"

" Tell her good bye, Todd," she hugged her purse, " Then I'll come," with that, she walked away, leaving him there, calling for her to tell him what she meant by that. But she didn't turn around. When she'd finally left, he was alone outside.

" Aw man..." he moaned, before hurrying off and into the Institute. Voices came from the library, so he headed in there, " Sorry.. I wuzz sayin' good-bye ta-" his eyes lingered on Wanda for a moment, " Heatha," he blushed a little and took a seat next to Quicksilver.

" Having a passionate moment, eh?" he whispered, nudging him.

" Ya could say dat,"

" Now that everyone's here, I'll explain why you're all here," Xavier said, folding his fingers together. Silence fell over the room, all eyes on him, " We've been receiving many phone calls, asking how you all are doing since the incident," he began, mostly looking at the X-Men, " And I've decided to answer those phone calls be visiting the children's parents, as you all know. Now I think it's time to meet all your parents to talk. And to finally meet yours," he looked over at the Brothern.

" I knew you were gonna say that," Lance muttered, rolling his eyes.

" Well, you've all met our wonderful father," Quicksilver joked, putting an arm around his sister. She looked at him as though he were crazy. He weakly smiled, letting go.

" Yes, but your record says you lived with your aunt Janie for a couple years," Xavier responded. Quicksilver got very quiet, before laughing and getting to his feet.

" Then make an appointment and I'll see you in three months. That woman's always busy. There's no way you'll see her this summer," he waved the notion off as if it were nothing. Xavier didn't look fazed one bit.

" Yes, I checked in with her a while ago. We're due to meet in a week,"

" What?!"

" She is a very busy woman," he said in an almost teasing voice. Evan laughed, pointing at him, " As for you, Wanda, we'll just leave it as it is. Evan, Orora has already visited with your parents. It should be fine to skip a visit with them,"

" Vas my mother been calling?" Kurt asked, getting up, " She tends to vorry so much about me,"

" Yes, Kurt. She has. I was thinking we could stop by your old home first, seeing as it's the farthest place to travel to," Xavier said, wheeling himself a little ways away, " Of course, Todd, we'll be-"

" NO!! I WANNA GO LAST!!" Toad screamed, suddenly on his feet. Everyone stared and he cleared his throat, " Uh... well... my father's a... busy... man... an' we should give... 'im a heads up... is... um... all,"

" I see. Yes, well, I'll call and arrange a time to meet him," Xavier nodded, " You may go last, then, Todd," Toad sighed, dropping back down on the chair. Lance nudged him, they met eyes, and Lance patted his back.

" Xavier, can I make a request?" Lance said, getting up. The eyes switched from Toad to him, " Don't bother with my father. I'm not allowed to be near him alone, anymore. I'd prefer not to see him at all. Is that okay with you?"

" Yes, of course. I already spoke with your mother about the situation. She seemed very adamant on making sure you didn't see your father," he answered, " And by the way, Lance. Please don't give my phone number out without informing me. Although your brothers seem like wonderful people, they do have a lot of questions. Are they mutants? They had many questions about the training,"

" You have brothers?!" both Kitty and Scott exclaimed at the same time.

" Yes, three, and a little sister," Lance absentmindedly said, " No, not yet, Xavier, but my mother says she's sure they are. They're all showing the same early signs that I did,"

" I'll speak with them about it," Xavier seemed to be smiling to himself when he smiled when he said it, " Tabitha, your mother has requested to call her later today. She says she misses you and can't wait to see you. Kitty, your parents have been calling almost every day,"

" I would imagine... sorry, Professor," Kitty tried to laugh it off, but couldn't help being embarrassed. However, Lance smiled knowingly at her.

" Professor, would you go over how and when we're going to be visiting these families?" Scott said, rather stiffly. Jean gently touched his arm, but he refused to look at her. Rogue stared at her lap after looking at them together.

" Well, I was planning to visit the Wagner's first, seeing that they are the farthest. Then it was to the Greys, as they are very worried about Jean. Then it was to the Pryde's and Alvers. Then over to the Smiths. Back up north, I was going to go see Ms. Janie Larris and perhaps stop at the Daniels. Lastly, there will be the Tulanskys," Xavier explained, motioning to each of the teenagers as he said their last names.

" Lanski," Toad corrected, " Tulansky is my motha's last name. My father is Tom Lanski,"

" Then the Lanski's will be last,"

" Why don't we go see Ms. Tulansky first?" Kitty suggested, trying to sound cheerful. Kurt agreed, Evan muttering something to him.

" We can go see her now. Go ta the Bayville cemetery, swing a left and walk till saw see an angel. Her's is the gravestone in fronta the angel, Mollie Tulansky," Toad sneered in a dark voice, his eyes fading red.

" Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Toad! I had no idea!" Kitty said, her hand covering her mouth. Kurt and Evan fell quiet.

" I'll be goin' home," Toad answered, getting to his feet and grabbing his bag, " Xavier? Could ya call my dad for me? I don't like talkin' ta him. He's an asshole," with that, he walked out of the room and left.

" I really didn't know, Lance! I swear!" Kitty gasped out. Lance looked at her but didn't say anything. He just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

" When are we leaving, Xavier?"

" Tomorrow,"

" We'll be here at seven, okay?"

" Of course, Lance. We'll be waiting for you. Please pack enough clothes for a week. Don't worry about food or money," Xavier said, nodding as the rest of the Brothern got to their feet, " And your uniforms, please bring them, just in case,"

" See ya tomorrow then. Bye, Kit," Lance lead them out of the room. Kitty waved, feeling like kicking herself.

" The rest of you, please excuse me. I need to prepare for the trips," Xavier said, turning to the X-Men. They got up and started to file out, " Scott, would you mind staying?"

" Yes Professor?" he left Jean's side and walked over to where Xavier was sitting, " What is it?"

" I know this is hard on you. If you like, we can stop by your brother's home," he proposed, glancing out the window to see the Brothern heading over to Lance's jeep.

" No, that's okay, Professor. That wouldn't be fair to the one's who have no place to visit, like Rogue," Scott said, knowing deep down that he did want to be selfish and agree. Xavier heard the thought, but didn't say anything on it, " Um.. Professor? When did Tulansky's mother die? Did you know?"

" Of course I knew," Xavier didn't elaborate, he just watched as Quicksilver patted Toad's back out side in the jeep, which hadn't left the parking lot yet, " It's not my story to tell, Scott. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Todd himself,"

" Then, you already have?"

" In a way, yes. I asked,"

" You read his mind?"

" No, Scott, that would've been abusing my gifts," he sighed, looking away from the window, " Scott, I didn't ask Todd anything. I spoke to someone else about what happened,"

" I just want to know when,"

" Last January,"

" That was before the Brotherhood,"

" There are reasons for the Brotherhood, Scott. You should ask them why they left their pasts and came here. You had a reason," Xavier reminded him, " And it too had nothing to do with your power,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This is the lazy Sai-Chan here. I've spent the last month desperately trying to write chapters 3,4, and 5 for Escort. However, every time I attempt it I feel like strangling myself and end up moving on to another story. I even created a couple stories to keep my mind off Escort.

So, I'm just going to be frank with all of you. I do not want to write those chapters. Those are the chapters when the mutants go and visit Kurt, Jean, and Kitty's families, in that order. The problem is that I... really don't care... Nothing of major importance happens. And the Brotherhood's not involved. And condemn me all you want, I don't like to write things that doesn't involve the Brotherhood. Besides, the parts with them in it are depressing, so you all wouldn't want to read it either.

Therefore, to get the story rolling, as the story will get fucking rolling or I'll go crazy, I shall simply summarize what was supposed to happen in those wasteful chapters. After all, this is a fanfiction. I don't have to write what I don't want to.

Summary: At Kurt's, the mutants met his foster parents and were welcomed into his warm and happy home. They finally learn, once and for all, that he was home schooled and completely isolated from the rest of the world, making him completely different from the rest of the mutants there. However, his friendly nature made him a natural at regular life and his foster mother tried to associate him with others. Hence why he was sent to the Institute.

Here, Rogue is accepted officially into the Wagner family. Yay. Scott feels depressed because he has no parents but is reminded kindly by Jean that he has his brother, which is more then some can say. Fred has a moment of emptiness, but Toad happily informs him that Brotherhood means they're all brothers too so he doesn't have to feel alone anymore.

The time spent in Germany reminds Pietro of his home in Poland. He starts to talk to Wanda about it but she's confused and he remembers that like her memories of the mental institution, she has mixed up memories of the time they spent together. Guilt washes over him.

Next, they visit the ultimate family: the Greys. This is like a dagger through everyone's heart, especially those from dysfunctional families like the Brotherhood. Jean and her sister (yes, she has a sister in the real series) are like best friends and both Wanda and Rogue say that having a little brother is so much different. The two then have a tiny bonding moment at said brothers' expense. Scott is also introduced to the Grey family and he hits it off. That makes Kitty super nervous because next she's gotta introduce Lance to her family and we all know how they all first met. She asks Toad how Heather introduced him to her family, and although he's offended, he informs her that Mr. O'Connel helped raise him and he didn't have to get introduced. Pietro and Fred tell her to relax and Tabby just snorts and turns away, thinking Kitty's plight trivial. There's a little friction there, then they head to the Pryde's.

There, they visit Kitty's home. Gasp, gasp, wow you're house is nice type moment. Her parents are furious at Lance and there's a lot of yelling here. He gets mad, but Kitty finally gets a backbone and defends him. There's a long, long, drawn out conversation between the four but it ends with Mr. Pryde shaking Lance's hand and giving his blessing, which makes everyone freak out because that usually just has to do with marriage.

The boys of the Brotherhood then have a tiny conversation about marriage. Lance isn't sure about it, Pietro laughs, Fred shrugs, and Toad says nothing. The X-boys join in then and Kurt is teased for dating Tabby and Amanda at the same time. He tries to laugh it off, but can't and has a heart to heart with them about not knowing what to do. Pietro gives him some heartfelt advice, but Evan says he's a two-timing asshole and Kurt shouldn't listen to him. Pietro storms off. The boys get into a fight about it and everyone marches off angry, expect Toad and Kurt, who weren't in the argument. They have a moment where Kurt asks for advice but Toad can only shrug and say Heather's his first and only girlfriend. He then hops off.

Next, still in Illinois, the mutants head to the foster home Lance used to live at, which raises some questions. He explains that the foster mother was his aunt and the school just mixed up the records. He never corrected them, but doesn't say why. They stay there for the afternoon and realize that Lance's job was babysitting the younger kids, a job, he says, that he's had since he was four. Kitty is concerned but too afraid to ask questions. Then they head to Alabama where Lance's real family awaits their arrival.

Thus, our story begins.

* * *

The cars that Xavier had provided at the airport pulled up outside a not so modest house on the outskirts of a small town in Alabama. Though the house was a two story and large, the lawn was dead and the fence that surrounded the backyard was falling apart. The car that was in the driveway was bright pink, but an older model and in need of a good carwash. Little kid toys littered the front lawn and a play set was broken in two, off to the side next to an oak tree with a tire swing and a regular swing tied up in it.

The only indication that Lance Alvers had ever lived in such a homey place were the small cracks in the ground.

" Wow, man. I wouldn't a thought chu'd come from such a... nice place," Toad said as the Brotherhood climbed out of their car. Lance shot him a glare, but didn't really say anything about it. Quicksilver and Fred chuckled together.

" There is no way this is your home," Scott snapped, walking over. Jean hurried after him, shouting his name. Kitty said nothing. Like Kurt and Evan, she was looking up at the house, " You said you-"

" My mother works 96 hours a week. My father pays alimony and child support for five kids, okay, Summers?" Lance barked, marching past him and up to the house. Scott started to yell something but felt the pressure of his girlfriend and chose to by quiet rather then enrage her.

The front door opened just as Lance touched it. He was shoved off the porch and landed with a loud thud as a shorter boy hurried out of the house. The boy looked almost exactly like Lance, only his hair was longer and he was wearing a loose T-shirt with a middle finger splashed over the chest. He stood in a ready fighting position, holding a broom as a weapon. He held the broom out to the smiling Lance, who heaved himself off the ground.

" Aren't you supposed to be out somewhere, Calib?" Lance teased, grabbing the broom as his brother let out a yelp.

" Aren't you?" Calib sneered, jerking at his weapon. He stopped, however, when he saw everyone else standing there, staring, " Whoa. You brought the entire mutant population to our doorstep. Mom's gonna be mad. She didn't make enough cheese puffs,"

" Screw her," Lance's voice got darker and he ripped the broom from Calib's hands, " Everyone, this is my baby brother, Calib Alvers. Cay, this is everyone. You should recognize a few," he motioned around, waving his hand at Kitty. She blushed deeply, slowly stepping over to them, " Cay, this is Kitty, my girlfriend,"

" Dammit. I was kinda hopin' it was the hot Gothic chick next to the black boy," he joked, nudging Kitty in the side. Rogue looked a little disgusted, glancing at Scott, who was oblivious.

" Shut the fuck up Cay,"

" LAAAAAANNNNNCCCCCCEEEEE!!!" came a loud squeal, the door opening as a tiny thing in a skirt came tearing out of the house and into his stomach. He fell backwards, through Kitty as she phased on instinct, " Big Brother Lance is finally home from his trip to Bayville! Yay! Yay! How are you, Big Brother? And who's the girl you just fell through? Who're all these people? Hi, people!!! My name is Lilith Alvers and I'm the only female Alvers child ever! Ever ever! Are you all friends of my Big Brother?"

" Someone's had too much sugar," Quicksilver whispered to Toad, who tried desperately not to laugh too loud. Scott gave them a penetrating look, which they tried to ignore.

" I already told you Lil, I'm not visiting Bayville. I'm visiting here," Lance said through gritted teeth, holding the child in his arms as he stood up. She didn't answer. She just buried her head in his chest, her large eyes looking miserable. Her pigtails bobbed but they heard no sobs, " This is my sister, Lil, everyone. She's only seven,"

" She's adorable," Kitty exclaimed, walking over and whispering to the little girl as Lance gently placed her on the floor. Lil stood there in combat boots and a skirt, staring up at the girl who claimed to be dating her older brother. She looked confused, then just left, " Um... wait... what was that..."

" Oh, sorry. Lil... um... never learned the difference between family and friends... so..." the rock tumbler gave a nervous laugh, glancing at his sister, " We don't really say good bye here... so yeah,"

" Oh... well... then... bye, Lil,"

" Bye bye," she said, standing in front of the Brotherhood. They stared at each other, then Lil hugged Quicksilver around the waist. He freaked out, moving too fast for her to keep up, " Huh? But aren't you Quicksilver? And Toad? Aren't you all like best friends with my brother?"

" Well, yeah, but... why'd you hug me?"

" That means we're family!" she declared, going to hug him again. He moved out of her way and she ended up hugging Toad, who went stiff instantly under her innocent touch, " Hello, Toad!"

" Y-yo..."

" Here," Lance muttered, giving the two weak eyes as he scooped his sister up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but let go when she was handed over to Calib, " Don't complain. Quicksilver and Toad don't do too well with physical contact,"

" Where's your mother, Lance?" Xavier cut in, smiling warmly from where he was seated next to Storm and Logan. Calib thumbed to the house, rocking his little sister in his arms, " May I speak with her, if you don't mind?"

" No, not at all. That's why you're all here. Let's go inside," he led the way, his brother following close behind him.

The others trooped into the cramped house, which had paintings of flowers and such on the walls. Paint was discolored and faded drawings lingered on the lower parts. Lance led them past a winding staircase with cracks running like spider webs up the steps and walls, reminding them closely of the Boarding House. They pasted an expansive living room with a T.V. and a hole in the wall, patched up carelessly with paper and tape. They finally arrived in a kitchen that had a lot of pots on the counter.

Standing inside said kitchen were two boys, bickering back and forth. One was slender, dressed head to toe in black, with chains hanging down from his pants. The other was a little chubby, dressed in casual clothing with glasses on. Both stopped talking when the others stepped in, however, and turned sharp brown eyes on the group. The one in glasses smiled, the other frowned deeper.

" Lance! Welcome home!" the smiling once said, leaving the kitchen and giving his older brother a tight hug. The other stayed where he was, staring blankly at them.

" Hey guys," Lance answered, keeping an arm around the boy, " Everyone, this is Calvin and that depressed thing over there is Laurence. Don't mind him. Come say hi, Laurie,"

" No," he whispered, blinking slowly, " Mom said she's gonna slit your throat for being late," he added on, his voice not changing one bit, " I'll go get her," with that, he bowed and walked out the other doorway and disappeared, screaming for his mother to come downstairs.

" Your mom sounds nice," Evan joked, snickering to Kurt. They chuckled until four Alvers children turned dark eyes on them, " Whoa. And I thought only Avalanche could pull that look off,"

" Really,"

" Lance, honey?" came a cheerful voice before Laurence hurried inside and stood next to his siblings. In walked a curvy woman with short cropped brown hair and the same cold brown eyes. She was dressed in a business suit skirt combo and two inch heels that made her look taller. She face broke into a smile that was faker then any they'd ever seen in their lives as she waved to the adults. Then she turned vicious eyes on her children, " Welcome home, honey,"

" You gonna slit my throat, huh?"

" Don't say such things, Lance. You'll be put in an mental institution for it," she cooed, hands on her hips. Quicksilver cast a panicked glance at Wanda, but, of course, she didn't react, " Please, excuse my son's behavior. He gets it from his father,"

" I get it from you,"

" Lance," Ms. Alvers gave him what could be taken as a warning look, before turning to the adults, " Welcome to my happy home. I see you've already met my lovely children, but please, introduce yourselves,"

" I'm Charles Xavier. We spoke on the phone," Xavier said, shaking hands with her. He made the usual introductions and Ms. Alvers smiled over at them all, " You've raised a fine boy, Ms. Alvers,"

" Call me Connie, Charles. May I call you Charles?"

" Yes, of course. That'll be fine, Connie," he smiled once more, " As I was saying, you raised a fine young man. Despite some... misguiding leadership from others, he was become the leader of a rather... unique team of mutants, the Brotherhood. I informed you of this, did I not?"

" Yes. Yes you did," Ms. Alvers voice grew rather dark here, her hands tightening at her sides. The mutants were sure that if she'd had the power, she'd created a very violent earthquake, " Please elaborate on how my son got caught up in such a dangerous scheme, if you would Charles. He's told me his story. You tell me how such a woman found my son in the first place,"

" Would you like you take this to a more private place?"

" The den is this way," she motioned off in a general direction, " Lance, take your siblings and friends to your room or something. We'll be in the den if you need anything," she then led the adults away from all the teenagers.

For a moment, all was quiet. Then Laurence coughed and whispered something to Lance, who smiled and nodded. He motioned like his mother did for the rest to follow him. The Alvers five hurried off, through the kitchen. As though they'd lived there too, the Brotherhood rushed after them, smiling and glancing back at the X-Men. Shrugging, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan bolted after them. Sighing, the others followed in suit. They all went up the back stairs to the upstairs, which was mostly just bedrooms marked with signs. Lilith, Calvin, Laurence, Calib, and finally, Lance. When they got to that door, Lance was handed a key from Calib and he unlocked his bedroom door and took the Brotherhood inside.

The room was small, painted dark, dark, dark blue. Most of it was bare, as he'd taken his things to Illinois and then the New Jersey as he moved around. Yet, there was still a small stereo and a bed covered in car magazines. Boots were thrown against the wall and there was a sign over the bed that read 'Don't Touch Anything Cay, Laurie, Callie, Lilly'. Other then that, there was nothing in the room, although it still felt like Lance's room.

" Hey, take the X-Men to the guest bedrooms, okay?" Lance asked, looking over at his siblings. Calib saluted him, then pushed Evan and Kurt away from the bedroom. Calvin took Jean and Scott away and Laurence headed in a different direction with Rogue and Kitty, Lil following after Kitty as she was the only one she knew.

" I like your sibs," Tabby teased, dropping down on his bed. She got no answer as he shut the door, " So... this ain't so bad. How'd you end up with us?"

" My mom and me fight,"

" So do me and mine. That wasn't why I left,"

" Tabitha, you left because you got a free ride to the Institute. You ended up with us because you couldn't cut it. Twice," he snapped, the ground shaking just slightly. She held up her hands in defense, though it was obvious his comment had struck a nerve. Had they not been in his house, she probably would've tossed a couple bombs his way.

" So why'd you join then?"

" I had just taken out part of my high school. Ya'll know that. That's how I got the name 'Avalanche',"

" Okay, so why were you in Illinois in the first place?" Quicksilver questioned, looking through a couple magazines at lightning speed. The others turned their eyes on their leader. He was quiet for a moment, " Come on. You can tell us,"

" I got my mutant ability when I was fifteen. My mom... couldn't handle it or it's side effects... I lived here for another two years, trying to keep it under control..." he muttered, running a finger along a sharp cut in the wall near the doorway, " My temper... made things too difficult. So, I got my license, saved up and bought the Jeep and went to live with my aunt in Illinois. Said it'd be good for my... attitude. Mom agreed and sent word. I left when I was seventeen. A year later, I lost control, tore down the school and was found by Mystique. She named me, told my aunt she was the head of a mutant training organization gathering troubled youths. I was gone in the hour and I ended up in the Boarding House with Toad for a bit before the rest of you losers showed up. End o story,"

" Where was your father?" Tabitha mumbled, just barely able to be heard. Lance didn't answer right away. Then he sighed and looked away from them.

" Same story as you. He wasn't around. He was... in California in a townhouse. He made a fortune after he divorced my mom. We never saw a cent," his voice grew cold, but they were used to it and didn't complain, " He left my mom... because he didn't like that there were so many of us kids and she was pregnant with Lil at the time. He up and left and they got a divorce shortly after,"

" Oh,"

" So there you go. My life story,"

" You're siblings really look up to you. It's cute," Fred changed the subject before any harsh words could be exchanged. The last thing they needed was to get into a fight and have Scott accuse them of being an unorganized team again.

" I raised them. I'm the only parent they've ever had," Lance left the doorway where he'd been standing and opened the top drawer on his dresser. He fished around and pulled out an old picture, " Here. It's not mine. It's Cay's. He put it in here for sentimental reasons," he held it out to the group and they all inched closer to see.

It was a photo of a much younger Lance with his little siblings. He was in the middle, holding a tiny Lil and wearing a cooking apron. Laurence and Calvin were on one side, Calvin grinning broadly and Laurence semi smiling. Calib was on the other side, leaning against Lance and blowing a kiss to the camera. All five looked happy, even though they all had bandages on their arms and faces. They were standing in the kitchen they'd just left and there was a pot on the stove. Other then that, and the age of the children, everything was the same as the day the photo had been taken. In a way, that seemed distantly sad.

" Jeez, Lance. You were so young," Quicksilver choked out, laughing. He got smacked in the arm.

" For crying out loud, I was fourteen,"

" You're sibs are a lot younga then chu, ain't they?" Toad asked, looking up at him with kind eyes. Lance nodded, putting the picture back where it'd been.

" Cay's fourteen this year. Laurie is thirteen. Callie is eleven and Lil is seven. That picture was taken four years ago. You do the math,"

There was a knock on the door, then it opened and Calib stuck his head in. He smiled brightly at them all, then got a serious look on his young face. He informed Lance that their mother was calling for him, to talk about the whole mutant thing again. Lance twitched visibly, storming out of the room and screaming for his mother. Calib slipped into the bedroom as he went and shut the door.

" So you guys are the infamous Brotherhood my brother joined?" he made it a question, even though it was obvious he already knew the answer. Quicksilver gave a nod, " That's awesome. Lance told me about you guys. Do you really live unsupervised?"

" Sure do," Toad said, pulling his legs close to his chest and staring out at the younger boy with his golden eyes. Calib's smile got bigger.

" If I have a mutant power, can I join?"

" Sure, yo. If ya have one,"

" I think I'm starting to get mine,"

" Mine? You say that like all you Alvers will have Lance's power," Quicksilver cut in, suddenly standing in front of the boy, " You know that's not how it works, correct?"

" Xavier already took a look, since I started showing the signs. We're all gonna be mutants one day," Calib answered, crossing his legs. Quicksilver arched an eyebrow, then was back on the other side of the room in a flash, " But I can join the Brotherhood when I get my power, right?"

" Yeah, man. We'd love ta have another Alvers in da house," Toad said, giving him a smile. Calib dig a little jig where he sat and earned a grin from Tabby, " But we can't train ya or anythin',"

" I understand. Lance told me what it's like,"

" You kids sure talk about him a lot," Fred said in a low voice, " He told us your guys past... most of it. You must really look up to him,"

" Yup. He's my idol. Lance is the fuckin' greatest person I've ever met. He's been takin' care of me since before I can remember," he bobbed his head up and down, " He used to have to do everything all the time because Mom works so much and Dad's not here. He took care of all of us from birth, basically. He the ultimate Mr. Mom because he's our brother too,"

" He doesn't seem that mature," Tabby responded, but then stopped short, " Wait.. Never mind. He's always acting like our dad,"

" Do any of you guys have siblings?"

" Me and Wanda are twins," Quicksilver said, pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled weakly while Calib did a double take, " I look like our father but she looks like our mother. But we're only three minutes apart,"

" Wow. That's awesome. Are you guys like best friends or something?"

" Or something," he said, releasing her before she hexed him. She remained silent, as she had the entire time since they'd gotten there. Toad cast her a glance, then quickly looked away.

" What about you two?" Calib looked at Toad and Fred, but they both told him they were only children, " Aw, too bad. Me and-"

Shouting, yelling, and screaming broke out from downstairs, an earthquake rocking the entire house. They grabbed onto the walls and bed to keep from falling, caught off guard. The voices got louder, recognizably that of Lance and his mother, fighting about how she wanted him to stay now that he had his power under control; a fact that was debatable judging by how bad this quake was. Footsteps came from the other rooms and the Brotherhood bolted to cut the X-Men off. Outside the room, they basically crashed head on with the other mutants and they all froze as Lance came marching up the stairs, covering his ears and letting out a loud yell.

" I AM NOT STAYIN' SO YOU CAN HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! I HAVE A LIFE WITH THE BROTHERHOOD!!! I HAVE A LIFE TOO, DAMMIT!!!" he roared, down the stairs, snatching up a ball and hurling it into the opposing room. Ms. Alvers screamed for him to come back down, but he ignored her.

He stormed past the mutants standing there and into his bedroom. The door slammed shut and locked and they heard a muffled scream from the room as a small tremor shook the upstairs. Scott went to bang on said door and demand that he act like an adult, but Calib cut him off, pushing himself against the door. His eyes were harsh and he didn't seem afraid when Scott ordered him out of the way.

" No. You can't. You leave him alone. Mom drives Lance crazy. He needs to cool off," Calib assured him, not moving from the doorway. Scott started to protest, but the younger boy shouted for Laurence and Calvin. The two popped their heads out of their bedrooms, " Cal, go get Mom to fix dinner. Laurie, please take our wonderful guests downstairs to the dining room,"

" Right this way," Laurence said, leaving his room and bowing in the direction of the stairs. Scott sighed loudly.

" Lance needs to deal with this. He can't us-"

" He wasn't using his power, Scott," Jean said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, " He was just mad. Like with Storm. When she gets mad, the clouds get dark. When Lance gets mad, the ground shakes. You know how elemental powers go. And he's just a teenager,"

" Fine, fine. Whatever," he said, waving his hands and pulling out of her grip, " One of you had better make sure he doesn't lose it again," he warned the Alvers children that were there. Calib gave him a condescending look, but Scott chose to ignore it and allow Laurence to take them down to the dining room next to the kitchen.

They were left there. All was quiet, the two groups looking uncertainly at the other. Neither said anything. In a moment or two, Lil came down and sat with them, but she had something to color and said nothing. Kitty cooed over the picture and the girl beamed, but that was all. After a while, Lil finished her coloring and left to see what her brothers were doing. The groups sat once more in silence until Storm and Logan were escorted in by Laurence. Then the adults asked what they'd been up to and Jean informed them of their activities. Whereas the adults fell silent, the Brotherhood inched closer and began to talk in hushed tones so fast that they could've been speaking a different language. Scott sighed and Jean started to talk to him. The other X-Men chatted to one another until one of the Alvers popped back in. This time it was Calvin. He announced that dinner would be served in a moment.

One by one, the Alvers children filed in by order of birth, youngest to oldest, and served their guests. Then they stood to the side as their mother walked in, escorted by Xavier. The children served those two, then got their own food and went back into the kitchen to put up the food. Finally, four of them came back, footsteps banging up the stairs.

" Where's Lance going, Calib?" Ms. Alvers asked in an annoyed voice. Xavier gave her a concerned look.

" He said he'd rather starve and went up to his bedroom. Said Fred and Pietro could have his food," he answered in a coy voice, fighting back a smile. She sighed, rubbing her temple.

" Would you like me to speak with him, Connie?" Xavier suggested before she could rise. Ms. Alvers admitted that she would love that and he contacted Lance through his mind.

At first, all he got a jumble of rushed emotion, followed by the earth tumbler screaming to be left alone because he didn't want to hear it. He tried to talk to him but Lance's thoughts were jumping from one fight to the next, his mind disconnected because of his anger. Then he cut through and found Lance desperately trying to block him but failing because he was dying for someone to just listen to him when he talked about anything, anything at all. Being at home, Xavier found, made Lance want to drive his car off a cliff. He just hated that he was permanently seen as nothing more then a babysitter. He sobbed to Xavier that his mother didn't even see him as her baby boy. He was just a pawn to watch her younger children so that she could stay out whenever she wasn't off at work, drowning herself in paperwork. He'd been watching his siblings since he was four years old and had become their father eight years ago. He was ten, he cried out, almost shocking the professor. He couldn't do it again. That was all his mother wanted, he knew. He wouldn't let her con him into it. He wouldn't.

Xavier listened to this, then explained that Lance needed to be with his family. He hadn't seen them in a year and needed to come down, for his siblings. They'd talk about his concerns later. For a second, Lance was quiet. Then his thoughts were blocked by a wall of fiery rage. Xavier's concentration was broken by loud footsteps pounding down the stairs and a tremor shaking the table.

" NO! NO! MY CONCERNS ARE JUST AS IMPORTANT AS SUMMERS' OR GREY'S OR DANIELS' OR WAGNER'S OR ROGUE'S!!! I WON'T HAVE YOU TREAT ME THE SAME AS THAT WOMAN, XAVIER!!!" Lance bellowed, pushing the table out of his way. Kitty grabbed hold of those on her side and it phased through them and hit the wall, " I AM NOT THAT WOMAN'S SERVANT BOY!!! I AM NOT HER ERRAND BOY!!! I AM NOT!!! AND I DEMAND TO BE TREATED LIKE A FUCKING HUMAN BEING!!!"

" Lower your voice. I will treat you like an adult when you act like one," Ms. Alvers barked, getting to her feet, " Now-"

" DID I ASK TO BE TREATED LIKE A FUCKIN' ADULT!!! I JUST WANT YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE YOUR SON!!!" he screamed down at her, the ground shifting and cracking.

" Grow up and I will!"

" I GREW UP WHEN I WAS TEN YEARS OLD!!! THAT WAS THE PROBLEM, DAMMIT!!!"

" And this is the attitude of an adult?"

" THIS IS THE ATTITUDE OF A TEENAGER, MOTHER!!! A TEENAGER WHO NEVER GOT ANY CONSIDERATION AND HAS TO YELL TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!!!" he yelled back, his eyes searching her face for some shed of compassion. Ms. Alvers swallowed, but said nothing, " Why didn't I get anything from you, dammit! Because I was capable of doing your dirty work?"

" We're not having this conversation in front of company,"

" WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!!!" he screamed, creating an earthquake that sent her back into her chair. The other teenagers stumbled into the walls, Laurence grabbing Lil off the ground. Logan went to grab Lance but was stopped by Xavier.

" Lance, you need to calm down. You're gonna tear the house down,"

" YOU WANT ME TO TEAR IT DOWN!!! WILL YOU LISTEN THEN!! THAT'S ALL I FUCKING WANT!!! FIVE MINUTES OF YOUR TIME!!!"

" Lance, don't you dare-"

" I HATE YOU, CONSTANCE MICHELLE ALVERS MORE THEN I'VE EVER HATED ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!! I HOPE YOU GET SHOT!!! AND JUST FUCKING REMEMBER YOUR SON TOLD YOU THAT WHEN YOU DIE!!!" he bellowed before storming out of the room. They heard his footsteps pick up speed until they were a run. The sound of the front door slamming echoed out before anyone managed to break the shock that had taken hold of them.

Calib bolted from the scene, shouting for Lance to wait and come back. Calvin and Laurence said nothing. They simply smothered the sniffling Lil, refusing to look at anyone. Ms. Alvers opened her mouth several times, but failed to say anything. Instead, she just covered her face and started to sob into her hands, shaking her head when Calvin came to her side. Xavier tried to contact Lance but got nothing but broken screaming and furious blocks. Jean was met with a harsh mental block and stumbled into Scott when she tried. Storm and Logan then took the teenagers out of the dining room and they eventually drifted up to their guest bedrooms.

That night, a terrible earthquake rocked a small town in Alabama.

* * *

Little note, since I checked and it wasn't mentioned in the original Author's Note in chapter one. The series, that I've seen, never states which of the Maximoff children is the oldest. Honestly, I assume that Wanda is probably a year or two older. However, I'm a twin and I like the whole twin concept of the two of them. It fits well in the story, too, so I just left it as is. But don't quote me on that, because it was my own decision, not that of Marvel.

That's all. Sai-Chan


End file.
